


Yes, Huntress

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom Allison, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Jealous Allison, Light BDSM, Making Out, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Allison, Secret Relationship, Sub Erica, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Erica flirting with Scott, Allison feels the need to claim what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Huntress

Allison knew she had no right to get mad. It’s not like she and Erica were dating. They just had sex –really great sex – but it was still just sex. That didn’t mean that she didn’t get mad when she saw her flirting with her ex-boyfriend, Scott McCall.

Seeing Erica leaning up against Scott, flaunting her cleavage and batting her thick eyelashes up at him, was making Allison’s blood boil. Scott seemed to really enjoy Erica’s attention, probably a little more than Allison would have liked. She watched as Erica stroked his arm and pressed her lips to his ear. She could just imagine all the suggestive things Erica was whispering to him.

Erica looked over at Allison as she continued to drape herself over Scott. She shoot Allison a taunting smile before giving Scott what appeared to be a rather sloppy kiss on the cheek and then sauntering off, hips swaying seductively in her departure.

“Think about it, Scott. The offer still stands,” Erica called back in a sultry tone before hurrying down the hall. Scott looked equally confused and aroused at Erica’s exit, much to Allison’s dismay.

Allison stormed off angrily right after that. She knew she had to confront Erica about this. Just because they were fuck buddies or whatever they were calling themselves those days and had agreed that nothing between them was serious, didn’t mean that Erica should go throwing herself at guys; really, it was the principle of the thing.

An idea came to her; Allison knew exactly how she was going to get back at Erica. She marched down the hallway like she was on a mission. Allison quickly scrawled a note out on sheet of paper and stuffed it into Erica’s locker. She then went to the girls’ locker room to wait for her prey.

It didn’t take long for Erica to come sauntering into the locker room, full of confidence. “If you wanted a little alone time, all you had to do was ask,” she boosted, letting out a small laugh. “No need for the little love notes, Ally. There’s enough of me to go around.”

Allison wasted no time in slamming Erica up against locker. All of Erica’s cockiness left her the minute her back hit the lockers.

“I. Don’t. Share,” Allison spat out, before she attacked Erica’s lips with her own. The kiss was much more violent than usual, but Erica gladly returned it. Allison bit and sucked on Erica’s lower lip as her hands roamed down Erica, unbuttoning her shirt.

“Who said anything about sharing?” Erica asked, a little breathless, when Allison started leaving a trail of kisses down her check and neck.

“I saw you with Scott,” Allison replied, before returning her attention to Erica’s neck, biting and sucking bruises into it that would vanish within seconds.

“I was trying to recruit him into Derek’s pack,” Erica said absent-mindedly, throwing her head back to give Allison better access to her neck. She let out a loud moan when Allison bit down hard on her shoulder. “Wow, you really don’t play well with others do you?”

“Shut up, Reyes,” Allison murmured as she unclasped Erica’s bra. She reached down and cupped Erica’s breasts in her hands.  She licked around the nipple before sucking on it. After sucking for a little, Allison took the nipple in between her teeth and tugged lightly.

Erica moaned and pulled Allison off of her chest to kiss her. “And I thought I was the one with the biting problem.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Seriously, if you don’t shut up, Reyes, I’m leaving,” she threatened.

“I’ll be good,” Erica reassured her, gripping on to Allison’s arms. “But you better make me come.”

Allison let out a laugh as she undid Erica’s belt and unzipped her pants. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

Erica let out a small whimper as she reached down to help Allison get take off her pants. “Don’t be a tease.”

“But I thought you liked teasing; you’re so good at it,” Allison taunted, her fingers lightly grazing along the outside of Erica’s underwear. “God, you’re so wet.”

“I like it when I’m the tease,” Erica whined. Her breath hitched as Allison pressing her thumb against her panties, massaging her clit. Erica let out a desperate moan as she grabbed Allison’s hand and tried to use it to get off.

Allison pulled her hand away from Erica and laughed at the other girl’s protests. “You only get to come when I say you can. Do you understand?”

Erica whimpered and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, who?” Allison asked sternly.

“Y-Yes, Huntress,” Erica stammered out.

“Much better,” Allison said, a sly smile spread across her face. She let go of Erica and took a step back. “Now, I want you to take off your panties and lay down on the bench.”

Erica hurried to pull off her underwear and then laid down on the locker room bench. “Yes, Huntress.”

Allison smiled as she looked down at Erica, practically begging to be touched. She got down on her knees and hovered over Erica, watching her squirm. She reached up and pushed Erica’s legs further apart, making room for her.

Allison leaned in and slowly licked along Erica’s slit, teasing her mercilessly. Erica whined and bucked her hips up at the contact. She reached out to play with her own breasts as Allison ate her out.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Allison snapped, automatically pulling away from Erica.

Erica let her hands drop to her sides immediately. “I’m sorry, Huntress. It won’t happen again,” she apologized.

“It better not or else, I’m leaving,” Allison replied. She then leaned back down to eat Erica out.

Allison’s tongue swept across Erica’s slit before circling her clit. Erica whining and moaning at Allison’s every moment.

One of Allison’s fingers slipped into Erica with ease. Allison pumped it in and out slowly as she sucked on the clit. Erica moaned loudly when Allison slipped in another finger.

“I’m so close. Please let me come, Huntress,” Erica begged. She was trying and failing to fight off her orgasm. She was about to come any second now.

“Not yet,” Allison answered sternly. “You only get to come when I tell you to.”

Erica bit her lip to try to silence her moan. “Please,” she cried out. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could fight it off.

Allison laughed as she slipped a third finger into Erica, thrusting them in and out. “Not yet.”

Erica practically cried at this. She was already falling apart. “Please!”

Allison curled her fingers, hitting Erica’s g-spot. Just as Erica was about to lose it, she heard Allison call out, “Now.”

Erica let out a howl and her whole body shook as she came. She laid there, all blessed out, as Allison removed her hand and got up.

“Once you’re done there, get up and get dressed,” Allison ordered as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. “Class is almost over, and we don’t want to get caught.”

As Erica slowly came down off of her orgasm high, she sat up and looked over at Allison, who looked completely disinterested in continuing. “But what about you?” she asked.

“You can come over at nine tonight to finish the job. Make sure you use my bedroom window,” Allison replied, smirking. “This right here was all about claiming what is mine and showing you who was in charge.”

Erica nodded. “Yes, Huntress.”

Allison picked up Erica’s panties off the floor and stuffed them into her pocket before heading toward the door to leave. “You can get these back tonight if you do a good job.”

“Yes, Huntress,” Erica answered, but Allison had already left, leaving her sitting there alone and naked. Erica slowly cleaned herself off and got dressed. Just as she was leaving, she whispered under her breath, “Anything for you, Huntress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Favorite Ship
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
